This Love Before Me
by beat27
Summary: Grimmjow falls in love with Ichigo, for most people its love at first sight but for Grimmjow, its much more.


AN* I got bored so I made this shit and Grimmichi is my favorite yaoi couple of all time and I love everyone who writes Grimmichi. This went a little fast in my opinion but whatever. It's in Grimmjows point of view so enjoy this little piece of shit I made- beat 27

WARNING: mature content (fucking hate warnings -.- why can't everything just be a surprise)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

This Love Before Me

When I first saw him I couldn't look away. Call it love at first sight if you want but I know it's much more than that, I don't even know how to explain it. It's just his orange hair and that beautiful face that came with it made me stop in my tracks and stare.

I was in high school at the time, second year, I just moved to Karakura town because shit went down back at my old place but I don't feel like going into that detail. Anyway I knew I had to have him. Later that same day I found out his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, I loved his name so much I thought it over in my head at least a million times. And it surprised me because I usually wasn't very good with names but I remembered his in a heartbeat. 'Strawberry' heh it fit him so perfectly.

Lucky me that I was in the same class as him at that school and on my third day I had my first conversation with him, I was walking through the hall until I bumped literally bumped into him causing him to fall on that nice tight ass and the first words he ever said toward me were "ah what the hell?!" his eyes were closed but then he opened them and look straight up into my eyes. I so badly wanted to jump on him and tear his clothes off right then and there not caring that people were around. He was glaring up at me but then his glare softened when I reached my hand out for him to take and thank the gods he only hesitated for a second before taking it and I pulled him up.

After that incident we started talking and became fast friends, then I became friends with his friends and soon I started to hang out with them all the damn time. Just two days later after I became friends with Ichigo I found out he lived a block away from me so every day after school I would wait for him by the front gate and walk him home. That's when we became best friends, like really you wouldn't see one without the other most of the time and I liked it that way except… I wish we were more than friends, but as long as I'm with him and able to touch him even if it's just a touch on the shoulder or hand or some shit then I think I would be fine, it's just I didn't know how long I would last before I lose control and do something I would regret.

But one day while I was walking him home he invited me to hang out at his house and I accepted of course because I was already cool with his little twin sisters, but I try to avoid his crazy ass dad as much as possible 'cause that guy is just a fucking nut case, but as long as he is doing a good job being a father and making Ichigo and the twins happy then we wouldn't have a problem.

So Ichigo took me up into his room after we got to his house and at first we just talked and laughed about stupid shit that we did in the past, when suddenly I either made the greatest or worst decision in my life… I kiss him. Hard. I pushed him down on the bed, cupped his face and kissed him putting my whole heart into it. He struggled at first but then gave in and I was so close to moaning as he tangled his fingers with my teal hair, is slipped my tongue inside his mouth and our tongues immediately started having a battle with each other. I almost came when he moaned against my mouth for the first time.

Soon we started to undress each other, the shirts went first, then the pants, then my boxers. I wouldn't let him look at my dick because my Ichigo was still a virgin and I knew he would get really nervous if he saw the size of me, all 8 inches of it. I touched his body like he was a glass art and he would break if I pressed to hard. He looked at me with half lidded eyes as I grabbed his hands and made him touch me, I placed his hand on my chest with his other hand following on its own, his blush deepened as I told him that I needed him to touch me. I moved his hand slowly downward then let go. His hands kept on moving downward and rubbed against my hard on which caused me to buck against him. My lips then attacked his neck and his moans grew louder.

What a sensitive little shit

He started to pump me and my hands were rubbing all over his body until one hand came in touch with his hole. I was stretching him in an instant. He stopped pumping me and wrapped his arms around my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder as I fingered him faster and faster until he whispered in my ear.

"I'm ready"

Those two words caused my breaking point and I couldn't hold myself back any longer so I instantly removed my fingers from him and shoved my dick in, forgetting that this was his first time. But luckily he didn't scream and he didn't cry, which was good since his old man and little sisters were still in the house so I knew we were risking getting caught but like hell I cared at the time. All I ever thought and cared about was Ichigo. Anyway as I entered him he bit his lip to stop the scream that would come out, there was no lube so it was a little hard to move but it's too late 'cause I'm not pulling out and I doubt he would have any lube in the first place.

Damn he was so hot and tight, he just squeezed around my dick in all the right ways. It felt so good. If I could I would have done this all day every day, hell I wouldn't even pull out of him! But I doubt Ichi would let me stay in him forever.

I moved my hips to test if he was ready and to my liking he bucked his hips right back, signaling me to go on. So smirking to myself I started pounding into him, watching him moan and squirm under me which turned me on even more than I already was. "oh yea Ichi, damn you look so hot right now, fucking shit you feel so good" everything I said during those moments of hot sex with Ichigo were true, It was the best sex I ever had in my life and I would never regret it even if I was tortured and threatened to be killed by some crazy bastard that for some unknown reason wanted me to say I regret meeting and making love with my Ichi.

"G-Grimm ah it feels good, it feels good aahh right there Grimm right there!"

"you like that baby? Shit tell me that you're mine! That you'll never leave me!"

"Grimm"

"tell me Ichi!" I pounded harder into him trying to hold myself from coming until he said what I so badly needed to hear.

Ichigo looked into my eyes and for a second I remembered the time when I first met him in the school halls. I moaned softly and kissed him, slipping my tongue inside to clash with his. After a few seconds he pulled away from my lips and looked in my eyes again "I promise I will never leave you Grimmjow"

"Ichigo" I loved him so much it hurt. I shut my eyes tightly and threw my head back as I came hard into him. I didn't even need to pump him as he followed soon after. Collapsing onto him I dug my face into his neck again giving it a few kisses every now and then as our sweaty bodies came down from our sex high, as much as I hated to I had to pull out of him. I didn't complain much since I was still able to lay naked on top of him as we were wrapped in each other's arms.

Ever since that day we were lovers and nothing was able to break us apart. At this current moment I'm waiting for Ichi to get done with work so I can take him to that restaurant he mentioned two days ago.

I'm going to ask him to marry me.

END

*AN…. Well this sucked, I just wanted to make a GrimmIchi so bad I wrote this in like 20 minutes so please forgive me if you didn't like it- beat27


End file.
